


Arachnophobia

by Sileif



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Phobias, Swearing, and bantering a bit, just two gays being casual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sileif/pseuds/Sileif
Summary: Phobias. We all got them. Even if we don't want to admit it.





	

Spiders. Ike didn't like them. Not to say he was necessarily _afraid_ of them; just didn't like them. After all, who does? With their several eyes and multiple legs and some being genuinely _dangerous_ \- of course nobody would like spiders! And one of the horrid little creatures was the very reason Ike was on the floor with a shoe in hand.

It had dared to crawl into his line of sight only moments before, but in the seconds it had taken him to grab the shoe and chase after it... The spider had fled and hidden under a small nightstand. _Of fucking course._

So here Ike was. Furiously glaring at the bottom of the nightstand, grumbling obscenities under his breath. Waiting- _hoping_ \- for it to reappear. To give the mercenary an opportunity to eliminate it. 

...Which it probably wouldn't. Meaning he was wasting his time with this little stakeout, but _damn it_! Ike wanted the spider gone now. Sure, it wasn't very big and most likely not of a dangerous species and therefore harmless. That didn't change the fact that he refused to let one lurk in his room.

With a huff Ike sat back on his heels. How exactly was he going to deal with this? There was the option of scaring it out, however that came with the risk of scaring towards himself or touching it. Ike grimaced. He had no desire to touch it. Just... no.

Again, he wasn't _afraid_ of spiders... just didn't want anything to do with them. At all. No touching, no--

The familiar sound of the door opening and a person entering pulled the mercenary's attention away from his current dilemma. This person was now standing in the doorway staring at him clearly confused as to why exactly Ike was on the floor. 

" _Link_. Um- Hey."

"...Hey." The hylian responded as he continued to stare. "What exactly are you doing?"

Ike glanced back at the nightstand with a heavy sigh. No point in beating around the bush. "There was a spider and it- well- _escaped_. I was hoping it would come back out, but I've had no such luck."

Link looked quite amused now as he crossed the room and sat down next to Ike. "That's it? Just a spider?"

"Yes, a _damned_ spider. I'd like to get rid of it now rather than later and preferably without touch--" Quiet laughter cut him off.

"Are you afraid of spiders, Ike?" Link was laughing at him! _The little..._

Annoyance made him glare- He was not afraid of spiders. " _No_. I just don't like them."

Still snickering, Link rolled his eyes clearly not believing the answer for a second. How humiliating. Ike was a mercenary for heaven's sake! He was a _warrior_. He'd fought armies, witnessed terrible carnage, fought crazed laguz, and so on. And yet, here he was. Struggling with one pitiful little spider. 

"...Ike?"

The mercenary blinked, he'd been to busy mentally berated himself to notice Link had started talking again. "What?"

"I asked if you'd like some help?"

"Sure, if you don't mind the risk of touching it."

A look of mock offense crossed the hylian's face. " _Ike_. I have dealt with spiders _bigger than I am_ more times than I can count. So I it's kinda hard to be afraid of a little bitty one like this."

" _I am not afraid, damn it_." 

Smirking, Link raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh."

The hylian was teasing him. Well two can play that game. "Fine. I'm 'afraid' of spiders and you're afraid of the dark."

Immediately, Link's cheeks reddened slightly. This was somewhat true. He often expressed his discomfort with the dark and insisted on having a small light source around.

"I am not. I just--"

"-- _don't like it._ " Ike interrupted mockingly. "Right?"

Bright blue eyes bore into him as the hylian glowered. " _Alright_ \- fair point."

Ike grinned widely at his little victory. "I'm glad we can see eye to eye on this."

"I should trap you in a room with a Skulltula for that." 

"But then how would I protect you from the dark?"

" _Asshole._ "

"Well, I'm _your_ asshole. Now help me get this spider, would you?"

"You are so lucky I love you."

Yes. Yes, he certainly was.

**Author's Note:**

> I am shit at writing but here this anyways. I just want to give this ship more love because I love these two.
> 
> Next work will probably be very nsfw unless I chicken out.


End file.
